Aunque digas
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: "Aunque los has dicho; No lo creo, No te vayas, No me dejes, No desprecies lo que siento"


_**Little Wich Academia es de sus respectivos autores.**_

* * *

"_Tú me provocaste un sentimiento __  
__Que siguió creciendo todos mis deseos __  
__Y mis sueños los llevaste al cielo"_

-A ver si entiendo… -la joven Yanson alzo la ceja sin entender mucho el dilema de uno de sus dos mejores amigas- ¿Diana te está acosando ahora? –ni en sus libros aparecía algo con tan poca coherencia- ¿No le abra picado la abeja de la otra vez?

-Ya le había dicho eso antes de que llegaras –comento Sucy al momento de soltar un suspiro decepcionado porque su conjetura no era correcta- pero ya revisé, sigue donde la deje, mira –señalo un espacio de su gaveta de posiciones, y en efecto, la abeja seguía ahí mismo.

\- ¿Entonces a que se debe el cambio tan repentino de actitud? –la pelinaranja vio con duda a su hiperactiva amiga Akko que se mantenía dando vueltas como león enjaulado por el piso de la habitación.

El silencio que se había establecido fue roto por la agitada y aguda voz de la Kagari.

\- ¡Es una maldita! –vocifero a todo pulmón, sin miedo a que viniera una maestra a regañarla- ¿¡Cree que no me di cuenta de lo que planea!? ¡No soy tan idiota como ella cree! –alzo su dedo índice al mismo tiempo en el que en su cara se formaba una mueca parecía a la cara de un troll.

\- ¿Ya puedo darle el calmante o se lo doy después? –le pregunto la Manbavaran a Lotte- no sé si podre soportarla si continúa haciendo ese tipo de escenas –señalo despectiva a su loca compañera que continuaba gritando y alegando lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser.

-Sera mejor solucionar esto de manera pacífica –una leve risita nerviosa salió de sus labios con el simple hecho de tener que volver a dopar a la castaña para que dejara de gritar- Akko, hey, Akko –la llamo con gentileza a lo que la aludida correspondió con un gran bufido y brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Qué quieres Lotte? ¿Qué no ves que me cortaste la inspiración? –negó rápidamente con la cabeza al son de sus bufidos.

-Es que si nos cuentas como están las cosas, tal vez podamos ayudarte –hablo tímidamente la pelinaranja que junto sus dedos índices por mera costumbre.

-Pues… -la Kagari pensó en un momento. Parecía dudosa al principio, pero su cara cambio por completo a una de completo enojo cuando recordó el cómo había empezado todo- ¡Esa rata de alcantarilla! ¡Se las vera conmigo! –sin dar la más mínima explicación, corrió en busca de su víctima.

Tanto Lotte como Sucy se confundieron aún más con esa actitud. Si bien es cierto que Akko no es la persona más tranquila del mundo y de que es una impulsiva en el peor sentido de la palabra, pero jamás la habían visto tan enojada.

\- ¿Sera que debemos seguirá para que no haga una tontería? –pregunto la Yanson- ¿Sucy?

-Déjala, nos contara cuando arruine algo o la castiguen –sin darle mucha importancia, la mencionada se acostó en su cama y retomo la lectura que había dejado cuando la castaña entro hace media hora.

Por una parte, la joven de gafas quería ir a ayudar a su amiga, pero Sucy tenía razón. Mejor aguardaría en la habitación en la espera de que Akko regresara y les digiera todo lo acontecido en su día.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de la gran y prestigiosa escuela Luna Nova, el piso se encontraba siendo azotado por las gigantes pisadas de la Kagari; su respiración podía escucharse a kilómetros de distancia; las estudiantes que caminaban tranquilamente eran arrolladas por su furia y apartadas enseguida del camino; su mano derecha temblaba de la fuerza que esta ejercía al cerrarla y formar un puño. Dio la vuelta para salir del edificio y al ver una cabellera rubia con mechones verdes en ella, su ira creció aún más.

\- ¡Diana! –grito a todo pulmón cuando encontró a su objetivo de pie al lado de una de las grandes estatuas.

-Akko –la Cavendish en vez de enojarse por aquel tono de voz, se limitó a sonreírle con cierto cariño- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Vengo a ponerte en tu lugar! –enfadada, desenvaino su varita y la apunto directo a la alta- ¡saca tu varita, tendremos un duelo justo ahora!

\- ¿Un duelo? –tras sorprenderse un poco, comenzó a reír de manera inocente- ¿Por qué debería batirme en un duelo contigo, Akko?

\- ¿¡Te estar riendo de mí!? –una gran vena amenazaba con salirse de su frente al escuchar esa pregunta- ¡No creas que no sé lo que estas tramando!

-Vaya Akko, me tienes intrigada- hablo con toda sinceridad- me gustaría saber qué es lo que crees de mi –la miro con cierta curiosidad.

\- ¡Ah, que desesperantes! –agito su varita contra la estatua a causa de su frustración y a consecuencia mando a volar la cabeza de la estatua- Ya valí… -trago saliva en seco cuando la pesada cabeza cayo contra el piso y agujerándolo en el proceso.

-¡Kagari! –el grito de la profesora Anne Finnelan se hizo presente al compás con sus fuertes pasos- ¡ahora si hare que te castiguen lo que queda del siglo escolar! –la mujer comenzó a regañar en lo que se acercaba a ella- ¡primero arreglaras esto, y después…! –antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar y de acercarse a la castaña, una figura de azules ojos se puso en medio de ambas- ¿Diana?

-No fue culpa de Akko, profesora Finnelan –la rubia miro con seriedad a la mayor- fui yo.

-Diana, no puedes encubrir a esta delincuente- la mirada de la mayor no daba más que miedo tanto de lejos como de cerca- todos aquí sabemos que ella es un desperdicio y solo trae problemas. Para que mejore necesita hacerse responsable de sus actos –las palabras de la docente le cayeron como un golpe bajo a la castaña. No es que no se lo hayan dicho antes, pero no quitaba que fuera doloroso que se lo repitieran una y otra vez.

-No se dirija a Akko de esa manera, por favor –aquel tono de voz y mirada de la Cavendish eran todo lo contrario a esa amabilidad con la que pedía las cosas- concuerdo en que no es exactamente una excelente bruja, ¿pero acaso usted no está aquí para enseñarle como es debido? Si ella falla es porque sus profesores no le tienen paciencia para enseñarle como es debido.

\- ¿Diana? –la Kagari no sabía que le sorprendía mas, que la rubia la defendiera o que estaba encarando a una maestra por ella.

Finnelan soltó un quejido y sacudió la cabeza para salir del trance que le provocaba esa extraña situación- no estamos aquí para discutir de eso, Diana –señalo la estatua y luego a la castaña- el responsable tiene que arreglar esto.

La Cavendish se colocó de nueva cuenta en medio de la profesora y Akko- se lo he dicho, yo fui la culpable de que esto pasara- hablo con la mayor seguridad del mundo- rete a Akko para que hiciera el conjuro que realizamos el día de hoy en clase.

De nueva cuenta la profesora sacudió la cabeza sin entender bien- Pero Diana, tu eres una de las mejores alumnas en la escuela. ¿Cómo se te ocurre retar a esta a que hiciera un conjuro que obviamente no puede hacer? Ahora la estatua esta sin cabeza.

Se encogió de los hombros sin darle mucha importancia- Si lo que le molesta es la estatua –saco su varita y con un simple movimiento de muñeca, la estatua fue reparada en un dos por tres- Listo. Ahora si no le molesta, me gustaría que me acompañara con la directora para que ella imponga mi castigo –sin esperar contestación, camino directo a la oficina de la directora.

Tanto la profesora y estudiantes la miraron con gran duda y extrañeza por ese comportamiento. Mientras Akko abrió la boca completamente sorprendida de que Diana se hubiera echado la culpa y caminara con tanta tranquilidad a la oficina de la directora para recibir su castigo.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí…? –la castaña vio a la estatua y después la espalda de Diana consecutivamente.

-Horas más tarde-

-No la castigaron, pero la directora quedo muy sorprendida según escuche –comento Lotte a su loca amiga que desde que llego a la habitación se lanzó sobre la cama y no se levantó hasta que le trajeron noticias sobre la rubia- ¿ahora si nos vas a decir que es lo que pasa?

-Siempre puedo usar mi poción de la verdad –Sucy meneo con cuidado una botella con un fosforescente liquido dentro de ella- lo peor que puede pasar es que te vuelvas un chico muy feo o en un renacuajo –al notar que sus palabras no hacían efecto en la castaña, miro con cierta preocupación a la pelinaranja- ya está mal, no se asustó ni nada de nada.

-Akko, ¿sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, ¿verdad? –Yanson la vio amable- anda, no hay nada que no podamos solucionar entre las tres, ¿verdad?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la Kagari suspiro profundamente y se dedicó a ver el techo de la habitación.

-Hace tres semanas… -comenzó a narrar- Diana comenzó a actuar de una manera muy extraña conmigo. No en el sentido de molestarme o fastidiarme la vida como siempre lo hace, más bien de una manera… ¿romántica? –incluso ella dudaba del significado de esa palabra en esos momentos.

\- ¿Diana siendo romántica contigo? –Sucy alzo la ceja sin creerse del todo lo que le comentaban- ¿no será que estas confundiendo las cosas? ¿Qué tal si solo estaba fingiendo para molestarte?

Atsuko soltó un fuerte suspiro y negó con la cabeza- No lo hago. Conozco a Diana muy bien, se cuándo miente, es demasiado obvia, incluso para mi es fácil notarlo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que Diana hace o hacia esas semanas? –Lotte se aventuró a preguntar.

-Comenzó con algo simple como llevar mis libros o ayudarme con las tareas… -una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la castaña al recordar esas tres semanas

\- ¿Y eso realmente te molesta esa actitud? –pregunto de nueva cuenta la pelinaranja. En el interior, ella se sentía contenta de que su amiga posiblemente aceptara lo que en el fondo siente por la Cavendish.

-A decir verdad, no –contesto con simpleza- me gustaba como nos estábamos llevando. Claro que teníamos nuestras peleas, pero ella parecía divertiste haciéndome enojar. Pero no como antes que solo lo hacía por maldad, sonreía porque de verdad se estaba divirtiendo.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? –la amante de las pociones continuo con el cuestionario para descubrir que es lo que pasaba.

-Que se comenzó a comportar de una manera muy extraña… -Akko soltó un profundo suspiro- fue cuando terminaron las clases, ella me había citado afuera de la torre donde está la piedra filosofal...

* * *

_-Tiempo atrás- _

_\- ¿Entonces que dices? –pregunto la Cavendish con un dejo de nerviosismo en sus gestos._

_\- ¿Me estas invitando a cenar a tu casa? –Akko se sentía sumamente confundida con esa propuesta tan extraña. _

_-No es realmente mi casa, es más bien un restaurante que le pertenece a los Cavendish desde hace años –comento en un intento de no sonar petulante- es algo simple, no importa si no vas con vestido._

_-Eso es un poco extraño viniendo de ti… -la castaña entrecerró los ojos y analizo con cuidado a la rubia._

_-Lamento que tengas esa impresión de mi –sus palabras eran sinceras al igual que su sonrisa- por eso me gustaría que saliéramos esta noche. Me gustaría hacerte conocer mi opinión sobre mí._

_\- ¿Qué tu opinión sobre mí no es que soy una pésima bruja? –chasqueo la lengua y se cruzó de brazos- No sé qué estas planeando, pero no soy tan ingenua como para caer en otra de tus bromitas pesadas._

_\- ¿Acaso crees que haría algo tan bajo como una broma así? –la rubia imito la acción de Akko. Dejo de sonreír para verla con cierta seriedad- me sorprende el pésimo concepto que tienes de mí, Akko. Hasta donde tengo entendido, las bromas te las han hecho Hannah y Bárbara. Incluso recuerdo haberlas detenido en su última broma hacia ti._

_-Después de que te reíste, cabe mencionar –Atsuko señalo a la rubia con desaprobación- ¿enserio crees que me dejare vencer por alguien como tú? –tras señalarla alzo el dedo hacia el cielo- mi inteligencia va más allá del cielo –regreso la mirada hacia la Cavendish._

_-Bueno pues… -en un intento de retener la poca paciencia que le quedaba por la actitud de la castaña- ¿Qué tal si te recompenso con la cena? No pagaras absolutamente nada._

_\- ¿Uhm? – Por la mente de la Kagari pasaban un millón de platillos que podía comer gracias a la "generosidad" de Diana, pero no sedería tan fácilmente- Por mas tentador que se escucha todo eso, la respuesta es no._

_\- ¿Ah? –abrió los ojos en duda- Exijo saber la razón._

_-Andrew me invito a cenar el día de hoy –le sonrió con cierta soberbia- así que tus planes para el día de hoy están arruinados~ _

_\- ¿Como es que ese tara…? -soltó un gruñido de desagrado por el simple hecho de pensar que su conocido de infancia se le haya adelantado- ¿Como es que Andrew te invito a cenar?_

_-Pues llegó y me lo pidió -la joven de ojos rojos se encogió de los hombros- ¿Celosa? -la palabra soberbia se encontraba marcada en su cara._

_Unos segundos de silencio, la mirada de la rubia era de molestia total. Se les notaba a leguas el mar de emociones que sufría en su interior._

_\- ¿Diana? -al verla tan callada, Akko se animó a preguntar -tierra llamando a Diana, ¿Hola? -movió su mano enfrente de su cara, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna- hey, hey -chasqueo los dedos y ni aun así logro llamar su atención- ¿Qué tal si…?_

_Un sonoro y fuerte refunfuño por parte de la rubia hizo callar de inmediato a la castaña._

_-Si...-confeso con una desconocida y áspera voz- ...Lo estoy, y mucho._

_\- ¿Eh? -La cara de Akko era un poema absoluto._

* * *

Tres... Dos... Uno... Con esa declaración, las cabezas de Lotte y Sucy explotaron como volcanes.

\- ¿E-Estas segura de lo que escuchaste? -entre sonrojada y sorprendida, Lotte veía sin creerle a Akko.

-De seguro te equivocaste...-aun siendo Sucy la más callada de las tres, estaba atónita por esas palabras.

-Si... Ni yo me la creí -el enésimo suspiro salió de la boca de la castaña- no me dejo preguntarle que tenía o el porqué de su respuesta. Simplemente se fue...

_-_A lo mejor solo escuchaste mal… -hablo Sucy pausadamente.

\- ¡Por todos los cielos! –grito Akko aun acostada sobre la cama- ¡deja de creer que todo lo que te digo es mentira o que lo escuche mal! –le reprocho con una mirada de muerte a su amiga que continuaba acostada en su cama individual- ¡cuando te digo lo hizo es porque así fue!

-Oh bueno –la albina coloco sus manos enfrente y las agito- no te enojes. Tienes que admitir que tiendes a exagerar las cosas, Akko.

\- ¡Pero este no es el caso! –negó varias veces con la cabeza y dedico tu atención de nueva cuenta al techo- esta situación solo hace que me confunda más y más.

\- ¿P-podrías continuar? -La pelinaranja acerco su silla lo más que pudo a la cama de Akko.

-Iré por palomitas, esto se pondrá interesante -Sucy se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta- le diré a Jasminka nos puede regalar. Vuelvo rápido -sin más se fue de la habitación.

-Ahora soy su espectáculo –la castaña soltó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.

-Anda, Akko, cuenta, cuenta –entusiasmada, la Yanson picoteo el hombro de su amiga.

La Atsuko rio suavemente- bueno, bueno, solo porque es raro verte así de entusiasmada, Lotte.

* * *

_POV Akko_

_Como había dicho, Andrew me había invitado a cenar esa noche y acepte. Fuimos a un restaurante bastante bonito, era como una cabaña. Cuando llegamos nos atendieron rápidamente, e incluso me sentí como una pequeña princesa con un montón de esclavos._

_\- ¿Te gusta la comida, Akko? –me pregunto el pelinegro que se encontraba tranquilo bebiendo una copa de agua._

_Lo sé, ¿Quién toma agua en una copa?_

_-Me gusta mucho –le sonreí al paso que devoraba esa sopa de quien sabe que- no sé qué sea, pero es en verdad deliciosa._

_-Sopa de Brócoli con Blue Cheese y Crotones –comento el con cierta burla._

_-No seas presumido, Andrew –lo señale con mi cuchara que al instante había vuelto al plato de sopa- el punto es que esta deliciosa y eso es todo._

_-Está bien, ya no te digo nada –sonrió levemente y comenzó a comer._

_-Buenas noches, señorita Cavendish, por favor, pasé –escuchamos como un hombre mayor hablaba a lo que deduje que era cerca de la puerta._

_Con duda me gire la cabeza y mire a la recién llegada. Sinceramente tenía la esperanza que fuera la tía de Diana o sus insoportables primas…. Pero como temía, era la mismísima Diana Cavendish que caminaba hacia nosotros con la mayor elegancia del mundo._

_\- ¿Que hace aquí? -Bramo Andrew cuándo vio como entraba con un bello vestido menta la señorita Cavendish._

_Dudosa, la mire como se acercaba a nosotros y después mire a mi acompañante- ¿Como quieres que sepa eso?_

_Al estar junto a nosotros, un denso ambiente se instaló al instante. Las miradas de Andrew y de Diana se juntaron, casi sacando chispas entre sí. Era como ver a un león y a una pantera luchar por territorio._

_-Buenas noches, chicos -su voz era tranquila, pero incluso yo note ese pequeño tic en su ojo derecho._

_-Diana -él se levantó de la mesa para saludar a la recién llegada- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te cansaste de la magia?_

_Diana soltó una leve risita y lo miro con superioridad- Lamento decirte que eso no pasaría -tomo mi mano y me jalo hasta hacerme quedar de pie- Contestando a la primera pregunta, vine por mi cita -con un simple movimiento me coloco detrás de ella._

_-Es MI cita el día de hoy -Andrew dio un paso adelante y la miro desafiante._

_-Ya la tuviste parte de la noche, ahora es mi turno –ella no cedió terreno alguno, de hecho, dio un paso al frente._

_He visto a Andrew enojado, en su mayoría cuando es por mi culpa. Pero a Diana... Bueno, si se molesta y mucho, pero aquella vez en verdad daba miedo, tanto como el de un dragón fúrico. _

_Por un momento pensé que Diana sacaría su varita y lo haría hacer al piso. Así que pensé rápido._

_¿Qué se hace cuando dos personas pelean por ti...? Nada lógico, eso es seguro._

_-E-eh, esto -carraspeo en un intento de disminuir mis nervios- ¿Qué tal si cenamos los tres juntos? -pregunté y mi respuesta fue sus miradas que gritaban "¡cállate, idiota!"- y-yo solo decía..._

_-Apártate, Diana -hablo Andrew con esa seria voz- sabes que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar de esto._

_-Lo sé -una victoriosa sonrisa salió de los labios de la rubia- así como sé que a tu padre no le gustara la idea de que estés afuera de tu casa con una bruja._

_-No serias capaz... –la cara del pelinegro era un poema desastroso. Pasaba de estar asustado ha sorprendido. _

_No lo culpo, su papá en verdad da miedo. _

_\- ¿Enserio llamaste a su padre? –busque su mirada y no parecía tener ningún atisbo de estar mintiendo._

_-Lo hice –con aquella sonrisa, coloco su dedo índice sobre su barbilla- Imagino que con lo enojado que me contesto, ya debería de estar aquí en menos de cinco minutos._

_-Eres una... –el detuvo sus palabras, no sé si por respeto o porque sabía que ganarle a Diana en un dialogo sería una pérdida total de saliva._

_\- ¿Comenzaras a insultar damas? Que poco caballeroso –rio un poco y con mi mano aun sujetada, me miro con una sonrisa- Vámonos, Akko._

_\- ¿A-A dónde? -sin esperar a que Andrew digiera algo con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, Diana me dirigió hasta la salida._

_-A un lugar secreto –esbozando una calmada sonrisa salimos del lugar._

* * *

_-_ ¿Y adonde te…? –antes de que Lotte terminara hablar, fue interrumpida abruptamente por otra enérgica jovencita.

A través de la puerta entraron el equipo verde. Amanda se arrojó a la cama que antes había ocupado Sucy; Constanze llego arriba de un robot en forma de araña; y Jasminka… bueno, ella se sentó al lado de Lotte con el fin de compartir uno de sus más variados dulces.

\- ¡Paren los carros, que de esto me tengo que enterar primero! –grito la O´Neill que sonriendo le arrojo una almohada a Akko haciendo que esta se levantara de la cama- ¡haber, tu, deja de estar deprimida y dinos que paso con lujo de detalle! –sonreía de una manera extraña, una mezcla de picardas y felicidad.

\- ¡Eres una tonta! –la Kagari tomo la almohada que había sido estrechado contra su cara y se la arrojo a la pelirroja rebelde- ¡no puedes irrumpir en el cuarto de unas señoritas sin permiso!

Sin mucha dificultad, Amanda esquivo la almohada-Las únicas señorías que veo y habitan este cuarto son Lotte y Sucy –hablo con cizaña, haciendo así que la castaña tomara lo primero que se encontraba a su alcance y se lo lanzo a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Enserio me lanzaste una bolsa de papas? –rio y al abrir la bolsa comió de su interior- ¿acaso que Diana te haya defendido te tiene aún más tonta de lo que eres?

\- ¿Pero ¿quién…?

-Toda la escuela lo está diciendo –hablo el pequeño robot de Constanze que salió de su bolso de mano.

-Es normal, nadie esperaría algo así de Diana –Sucy entro al final y se sentó en la cama que se encontraba arriba de Akko- la incógnita sigue siento por qué lo hizo.

\- ¿Pues porque será? –Amanda rio y señalo a la castaña- es obvio que nuestra pequeña tonta ha estado teniendo "amistad" con la Cavendish.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso…? –pregunto Atsuko sin entender del todo- o sea, si soy amiga de Diana, o eso creo….

-Lo que Amanda quiere decir, es que Diana y tu están saliendo –hablo con simpleza la amante de las posiciones.

\- ¿Q-que Diana y yo estamos saliendo? –pobre Akko, por poco y explota de la impresión. Sus mejillas estaban más que rojas e incluso le salía humo de las orejas.

La O´Neill rio de nueva cuenta mientras se acomodaba en la cama- admite que te sientes atraída por ella al menos.

-B-bueno… -miro a cada lado de la habitación y después a sus pies que se movían sin descansar- t-tiene lo suyo… -soltó varias risitas nerviosas que sonaban como una corneta- m-me parece…. A-a-tractiva.

\- ¡Pero que linda! –con un enorme grito, la pelirosa se lanzó sobre la castaña para aprisionarla en sus brazos- ¡podría comerte si no es que tuviera miedo de Diana!

-Hey, chicas, por favor –intento intervenir Lotte, pero las muestras de afecto de Amanda eran tan grandes que separarla de Akko parecía imposible- Ustedes, ayuden un poco –miro a sus amigas que no parecían tener mucho ánimo en hacer algo.

-A falta del éxito requerido –el robot de Constanze se encogió de los hombros y tocando el pie de Amanda le mando una descarga eléctrica lo suficientemente poderosa como para separarla y hacerla caer contra el piso.

\- ¡Controla tu robot! –bramo la americana viendo con reproche tanto al robar como a su dueña.

-Son muy escandalosas –Lucy se acostó en la cama y se dispuso a leer el libro que saco de su manga.

-Solo quiero saber que paso –Amanda se encogió de los hombros y miro de nueva cuenta a la japonesa- haber, dinos, ¿Qué es lo que le estabas contando a Lotte?

-Solo le decía que Diana me interrumpió en una cita que tenía con Andrew y… -antes de terminar, la pelirosa soltó un grito lo suficiente fuerte como para hacer que los pájaros de la torre de la piedra filosofal salieran volando del susto.

\- ¿¡Que Diana hizo eso!? –salto del piso y alzo las manos al techo- Diosito que estas en el cielo, gracias por abrirle los ojos a esa mujer de helado corazón –junto sus manos y cerró los ojos- te pido que esta tonta no haga algo para arruinar esta oportunidad de oro –asintió varias veces y volviendo a la normalidad se sentó en la cama donde antes estaba.

\- ¿Cómo qué oportunidad? –Akko alzo la ceja confusa por esa actitud, y no era la única, las demás chicas también parecían confundidas por ese comportamiento de la americana.

-O nada, tu continua –animo con su mano la O´Neill.

-Bueno pues… -extrañada, la castaña decidió continuar.

* * *

_Al lugar al que llegamos era una torre alejada del pueblo, parecía desolada, pero sus cimientos eran fuertes. Era parecida al lugar donde practicamos el vuelo con las escobas, solo que más alto._

_Logramos subir a lo más alto de la torre gracias a que Diana convirtió su varita en una escoba y con ella subimos._

_En aquella cima se veía por completo la iluminada ciudad. Casi podía ver Luna Nova. Era simplemente bellísimo._

_-Esto es fantásticamente hermoso –confesé al quedar asombrada por la espléndida vista._

_-Dicen que Shiny Chariot entrenaba aquí sus habilidades de vuelo y a su vez perfecciono sus trucos –aquellas palabras me hicieron ver a mi acompañante y sonreírle como una pequeña niña que acababa de recibir un fabuloso regalo- también existe el rumor de que Chariot vivió aquí una temporada cuando empezó a hacer sus espectáculos en escenarios grandes._

_\- ¡Wow! –junte mis manos y estoy segura de que de mis ojos casi salieron estrellas- ¿Como sabes todo eso?_

_-Tengo mis informantes- dijo ella con simples. _

_-Entonces... ¿Si entrenó aquí seré como Chariot? –carraspeo un poco y extendí mi mano hacia la rubia - ¡Diana, tu escoba, ahora mismo entrenare!_

_Abrió los ojos expectantes, pero en unos segundos me sonrió con cierto cariño que me pareció extraño- Akko, en definitiva, eres un enigma._

_\- ¿Y eso a que vino? -parpadeé varias veces y volví a extender mi mano hacia ella- bueno, eso no importa, ¡dame tu escoba! Se que poder volar después de un entrenamiento aquí._

_-Si fueras al menos competente para convertir tu varita en escoba lo pensaría –soltó una carcajada y cruzo su brazo derecho con su torso- así que la respuesta es no._

_\- ¡Eres mala, Diana! –grite a todo pulmón- ¡vamos, solo será un momento! –intente quitarle la varita, pero ella me esquivaba con una agilidad digna de una bailarina._

_-Temo que tendré que desistir el día de hoy –hizo desaparecer su varita en un dos por tres._

_\- ¿A dónde fue la varita? –la mire curiosa. Busque con la mirada dicho objeto, pero no logre verlo en ninguna parte._

_-Es un secreto que aún no necesitas saber –coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios y rio un poco- cambiando de tema, me alegra poder traerte a un lugar que te gusta._

_-Me hubiera gustado más volar aquí… -fruncí el ceño unos segundos, pero después la vi con una sonrisa- ¡Pero esto es tan genial que no puedo enojarme conteo! Siento toda esa enérgica que Chariot uso para entrenar –extendí los brazos al cielo y di unas cuantas vueltas- ¡Es como si la viera en persona! –dejé de dar vueltas y asentí energizada. _

_-Me das un poco de celos Akko... –su sonrisa de cariño cambio a una nostalgia-_

_-No entiendo... –ladee la cabeza dudosa- ¿a qué viene eso?_

_-Idolatras a una bruja que repudia la mayoría de las brujas –a un paso calmado, se dirigió al barandal de la torre- Incluso quieres ser como ella pese a las adversidades. –miro la ciudad- Si hubiera más personas como tú, los cobardes estaríamos debajo de la cadena alimenticia._

_-Diana –la mire un rato. Al instante me sentí fastidiada por esas palabras, asique la hice girar tomándola de sus hombros y la mire con la mayor seguridad del mundo- ¡Melodramática! –le grite, ella pestañeo varias veces para asimilar lo que le estaba diciendo- Si lo deseas, puedes hacer millones de cosas imposibles._

_-Akko..._

_-Solo debes de confiar mucho, ¡pero mucho en ti! –pase a tomar sus manos y el aprete contra las mías- Para conseguirlo. Diana, eres fantástica en muchos aspectos, naciste para la excelencia ¡eso lo sé!_

_Continúo pestañeando un par de veces más, hasta que después esbozo una media sonrisa-Me dejas sin palabras –sentí como sus manos cambiaron de posición, ahora eran las suyas que estaban arriba de las mías- Pero gracias._

_Rei un tanto nerviosa y solté sus manos como si rechazara ese contacto- N-No es nada –rasque mi mejilla- Y… ¿porque nos interrumpiste a Andrew y a mí? –opte mejor por cambiar el tema._

_\- ¿Querías escuchar de política toda la noche? –alzo la ceja en duda._

_-B-Bueno no –carraspeo un poco y me repuse de ese sentimiento tan extraño que aquejaba mi pecho- Pero fue algo descortés._

_-Lo dice la chica que roba comida y le causa problemas a medio mundo –conozco esa expresión, siempre que se encoge de los hombros y gira los ojos es porque se está burlando de mí._

_\- ¡Hey, que no hablamos de mi desordenada vida! –con una cara de muerte la señale y ella comenzó a carcajearse- ¿De qué te ríes? –un feroz tic comenzó a presentarse en mi ojo derecho._

_-Me parece divertido que te pongas así por alejarte de Andrew –continúo riéndose de mi sin pena alguna- Como dice el proverbio:__A caballo regalado, no se le mira el diente._

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –me detuve un segundo a pensar, pero al entenderle coloqué mis puños en posición de pelea- ¿A quién le dices caballo?_

_-No es eso a lo que me refería –negó con la cabeza y acaricio sus sienes._

_\- ¡Pero lo has dicho! ¿No es verdad? ¡Me has llamado caballo! –alegue. No iba a permitir que me digieran de esa manera._

_-Es solo un ejemplo –fastidiada se dio la media vuelta._

_\- ¿Lo ves? ¡Me has llamado caballo! –bufe y no baje la guardia en ningún minuto._

_Desde su espalda logre notar como un aura negra se formaba- ¡Es que tú nunca entiendes nada! –grito cuando se dio la vuelta para encararme._

_\- ¿Qué no entiendo nada? ¡Me has dicho que soy un caballo de carreras! _

_-Creo que caballo es mucho para ti –coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas- ¡porque no llegas ni a eso!_

_\- ¿Qué no llego a caballo? ¿Entonces que soy? –alce mi puño y con la presión hasta se veían mis venas- ¿¡Un burro!?_

_\- ¡No te lo pienso explicar, burra! –bramo Diana. Note el como una vena se marcó en su frente._

_Nos miramos en un duelo de miradas, sus ojos azules contra los míos que ardían. Lo que posiblemente hubiera terminado con una discusión, tuvo una conclusión curiosa. Ambas nos comenzamos a reír como si nada._

_Su risa de verdad, y no esa sarcástica era incluso más refrescaste que la brisa que nos acompañaba esa noche._

_-Akko –me llamo ella cuando su risa disminuyo significativamente- en definitiva, eres alguien a quien no me gustaría alejar de mi jamás- con cuidado toco mi mejilla y la acaricio suavemente- en verdad, siento que podría estar aquí contigo toda la noche –poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los míos._

_Me quede paralizada, y entonces…_

* * *

\- ¿¡Y ENTONCES!? –las cinco chicas la miraron en espera de una contestación se satisficiera su salvaje necesitad de romanticismo.

-Beso mi mejilla, y… -la castaña trago saliva con cierta dificultad- con una sonrisa un tanto triste me dijo que sería para otro día, que lo mejor sería regresar a la escuela por las clases del próximo día.

\- ¡Pedazo de idiota! –vocifero la americana que se levantó del sofá y con una almohada como arma se encamado a la puerta- ¡iré a golpear a esa chica, era tan obvio lo que tenía que hacer!

\- ¡Amanda, detente! –el robot de Constanze alcanzo a sujetarla del pie- ¡no lo hagas, arruinaras las cosas!

\- ¡No se puede más de lo que ya están! –grito Amanda sin poderse mover ni un centímetro más- ¿Cómo es que este robotito tiene tanta fuerza como para detenerme? –miro a la creadora de dicho aparato y esta se encogió de los hombros.

-H-hey chicas… -comenzó a hablar Lotte- eso sigue sin explicar por qué Akko se encontraba tan enojada en la mañana…

-Tienes razón –hablo Jasminka al paso que devoraba su bolsa de papitas- dijo Sucy que Akko estaba muy molesta en la mañana. ¿Es por eso? ¿Por qué Diana no te beso?

-Eh… no… -Kagari rasco su nuca y soltó un profundo suspiro- es por otra cosa…-Otro suspiro salió de sus labios- después de esa noche, hubo un aumento de esos eventos. Llego al punto en los que me acompañaba a donde fuera, me sonreía de una manera tan linda aun cuando le gritaba que me dejara en paz- una risita salió de sus labios- me acostumbre tanto a que ella estuviera así conmigo, que las pocas veces que se iba me sentía mal e incómoda. En veces le reclamaba del porque me dejaba sola, ella me sonreía y acariciaba mi cabeza para que dejara de alzar la voz.

\- ¿Y entonces que paso? –incluso Sucy estaba intrigada por esos cambios.

Akko guardo silencio por unos segundos y continuo -Descubrí que empezó a hacer esas cosas por una apuesta –dijo con cierta tristeza mezclada con molestia en su voz.

* * *

_Me encontraba caminando por el jardín en busca de Diana para que me prestara sus apuntes, pero cuando la escuche gritando me escondí por impulso detrás de un árbol._

_\- ¡Les dije que no hace nada acerca de eso! -vocifero fuertemente- ¡Esto se acaba aquí y ahora!_

_-Vamos Diana, ¿acaso ya te gusta la tonta esa? –aun sigo sin saber de quién era esa áspera voz, solo sé que era de una chica._

_-Alguien como tú no debería fijarse en ella –hablo despectiva la otra joven que las acompañaba._

_-Es mi problema, no el suyo –Diana sonaba enojada e indignada- Esta apuesta termina._

_\- ¿Entonces podre quedarme con tus apuntes escolares? –después de unos minutos de silencio, la joven grito de alegría- ¡Oh sí, tengo los apuntes de la gran Diana Cavendish!_

_\- ¡Muy bien- -la otra jovencita parecía también estar feliz- ¡Eso de enamorar a Akko, pensé que sería fácil –soltó una sarcástica risa- pero no pensé que te llegara a gustar de verdad!_

_-La apuesta fue un error- la rubia sonaba de verdad arrepentida- Uno que Ahora debo solucionar..._

* * *

_-_Después de eso, me fui corriendo –la castaña apretó los puños y cerró los ojos en un intento de reprimir las lágrimas que tanto le costaba retener- quise pensar que realmente se estaba acercando a mí de esa manera por gusto y no por una estúpida apuesta –golpeo con fuerza sus piernas con sus puños- Diana es una persona con ideales muy tradicionales, ¿Por qué ella si quiera pensaría en hacer algo así? ¿Qué la hizo cambiar?

-Hey, demonio de Tasmania –Amanda se colocó al lado de la Kagari y acaricio su cabeza.

-No creo que sea bueno que… -las palabras de Lotte fueron cortadas por una sonrisa comprensiva por parte de la americana.

-Deja que me encargue –le guiño el ojo y dirigió su atención a la castaña- hey, a ver, mírame –con cuidado la hizo abrir los ojos- ¿en verdad crees que Diana haría algo así?

-B-bueno… no, pero –soltó un suspiro triste- e-es que no entiendo nada de nada…

-En ese caso, ve por ella y hazle saber lo que piensas –la pelirosa se levantó y jalo de la mano de Akko hasta que se levantó- iras con ella, búscala en la torre del a piedra filosofal, ¿entendido?

Antes de que Akko digiera o pudiera hacer algo, Amanda ya la había sacado de la habitación si derecho a réplica.

\- ¿Segura de lo que estás haciendo? –inquirió Sucy- a lo mejor debimos animarla.

-No te preocupes –despreocupada, la estadounidense se acostó en la cama donde había estado la castaña acostada- esa chica estará bien. Si realmente no quisiera hablar con Diana, ya me hubiera replicado o se hubiera aferrado a la cama.

-Por favor espíritus, ayuden a Akko –Lotte junto sus manos y pidió por la suerte de su amiga- que no estropee las cosas.

* * *

-En la base de la torre de la piedra filosofal-

\- ¿Dónde se supone que esta O´Neill? –bufo la Cavendish- eso de enviar a uno de los robot Braunschbank Albrechtsberger para hacerme venir aquí es algo infantil.

-D-Diana… -hablo con una pausada y nerviosa voz la japonesa que ya se encontraba al lado de la rubia.

\- ¿Akko? –la aludida alzo la ceja y miro con duda a su acompañante- ¿para algo? Te ves algo como si tuvieras calentura –con cuidado toco la frente de la castaña con el dorso de su mano- parece que ese no es el caso, ¿no quieres ir a la enfermería?

-No… Diana, no… -tomo aire en un intento de tener algo de valor- hay algo que te tengo que decir…

-Seré toda oídos cuando ve te sientas mejor –la Cavendish tomo la mano de la Kagari, pero no logro llevarla ni moverla un centímetro- ¿Qué pasa, Akko?

\- ¡Quiero hablar contigo! –grito a todo pulmón- ¡Por favor!

\- ¿Esta bien? –dudosa, se giró a ver a la castaña, pero no le soltó la mano por si acaso esta terminaba desmayada- habla, te escucho.

-Se lo de la apuesta… -dijo sin darle rodeos al asunto- sé que…

-Sabes que fui retada a enamorarte y que, si perdía, mis apuntes serian de esas chicas –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación que dejo a Akko un poco sorprendida- no me vas así, estoy consciente de que me escuchaste hablar con esas chicas –dijo con una leve mueca- por eso te alejaste de mí. También quisiste tener un duelo conmigo en la mañana por esa misma razón.

-Y te inculparon por eso…

-En teoría si fue mi culpa, Akko. Se perfectamente que cuando te enojas tiendes a alocarte y lanzar hechizos como si no hubiera mañana –confeso Diana sonriendo levemente, pero a los pocos segundos volvió a estar seria- es mi culpa aceptar algo tan estúpido para acercarme a ti –soltó un fuerte suspiro- no me enorgullece mis acciones, pero cuando esas chicas me dieron la opción de poder acercarme a ti y demostrarte un poco de mis sentimientos por ti…

\- ¿Qué tú qué? –el corazón de la joven Kagari latía rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras- ¿t-tu estas…?

-Si Akko, me gustas –confeso tenuemente sonrojada- te juro que quería decirte la verdad desde hace mucho tiempo, el día que te invite a cenar te iba a contar todo, pero…-un bufido salió de sus labios- saber que ibas a salir con Andrew me abrió los ojos y no podía permitir que me ganara… cuando te saque de ese lugar y te lleve a la torre, pensé en decirte toda la verdad. Me acobarde cuando tome tu mejilla.

-Cuando intentaste besarme… -murmuro Akko- pero aun así… el engañarme y usarme no es algo que pueda perdonar tan fácilmente, Diana.

-Lo sé, y por eso trabajare en que me perdones –la sonrisa de la ojiazul iba creciendo poco a poco- aunque por lo que veo, a ti no te soy indiferente. No debería de tener problemas a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –al escuchar esa soberbia voz, Akko alzo la mirada desafiante- ¡no me subestimes!

-Eso está en tela de juicio, Akko –rio en burla y acerco un poco a la castaña- solo voy a decirte, que, aunque digas que te quieres marchar o que necesitas espacio para respirar. No te dejare ir tan fácilmente –demasiado cerca tomo su mejilla como en esa noche- ¿objeciones?

A paso tranquilo, acerco sus labios a los de la japonesa. Esta parecía atónita, era un sueño y a la vez una pesadilla que eso pasara… así que hizo lo que cualquier chica haría en su lugar o al menos en su mundo de fantasías así era: evito el beso recargándose en el pecho de la Cavendish.

\- ¿Akko? –ver a Atsuko casi temblando en su pecho no era lo que Diana esperaba, hubiera pensado que realmente no sentía lo mismo por ella de no ser porque sus orejas estaban sumamente rojas- entiendo… tomaremos nuestro tiempo –con cariño acaricio su cabeza y espero a que se calmara.

Ni siquiera Diana Cavendish con toda su inteligencia y experiencia sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro, no solo porque eso era casi improbable, sino porque la misma Akko ya era un enigma y saber que haría el próximo día sería imposible. Pero algo si tenía seguro, que, aunque ella diga que todo fue en vano, ese sentimiento que comparten volverá una y otra vez aun cuando lo hayan querido olvidar.

* * *

_**¡Por fin lo pude subir! Esta historia tiene décadas en mi ordenador jaja… Bueno, en parte es porque de verdad me da miedo subirla. Hay tan buenas historias de ellas dos, que no quería ser la única que subiera algo sumamente malo. ¿Cómo quedo? Espero que les guste, porque de verdad ame hacerlo n_n **_

_**Sin más que decir: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen, aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

_**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
